Escusas para una primera vez
by Malasletras
Summary: El primer beso de Maka, ocurrido durante su primera semana de convivencia con Soul, ¿se volverá a repetir algún día? El primer beso de Soul, llevado a cabo con una escusa en los labios, ¿qué debe esperar para volver a repetirlo?


Hola mis queridos de siempre, primero que nada, **gracias por hacer click y por las ganas de leerme :)**

Estaba editando el capítulo de la semana de Crueles y armados cuando esto vino a mi cerebro, no me contuve y lo escribí, es algo corto y no muy elaborado, pero espero que sea de su agrado, su agrado me importa de sobremanera, nos leemos abajo

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Escusas para una primera vez, por Malasletras**

**.**

**.**

**P**arpadeé varias veces, pensé en respirar profundamente, o recitar el Mio Cid mentalmente, cualquier cosa para evitar el rubor que, para mi desgracia, ya me había cubierto la cara.

-¿Po-por qué preguntas eso Tsubaki?-Vacilé mientras sacaba mis libros del casillero.

-Oh, entonces es verdad- Gritó mi amiga, demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. Solté los cuadernos que tenía en mi brazo para taparle la boca, Soul, que había permanecido indiferente, esperándome en la puerta del Shibusen se interesó por el griterío, vio los libros en el suelo, se acercó y los recogió. Y entonces, cuando la vida no podía ser más cruel, me sonrojé más todavía.

-¿Estás bien?- ¿Eran los nervios o la voz de Soul era más ronca y sensual? Vi en cámara lenta como mi arma levantaba su brazo para posar una mano suavemente sobre mi frente.

-¡No pasa nada!-Grité apartándolo.

-Vale, vale, pero apúrate, me estoy muriendo de hambre-Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta nuevamente, cuando llegó a ella me dirigió una mirada que se me antojó mortalmente seductora- Te espero en la moto.

¡Ah que hermosa es la moto!

Cuando la espalda de Soul desapareció, guardamos silencio por un momento, traté de alargarlo para apagar la curiosidad de Tsubaki, pero ella parecía tan emocionada que me resigné a ser aplastada por sus preguntas.

-Sí, mi primer beso fue con Soul- Admití, sonrió ante la colaboración que estaba prestando por fin. Arrugué el entrecejo- ¿Por qué el interés tan repentino?

-Oh…bueno, Black Star- Abrí los ojos hasta no más poder.

-¿Ustedes?

-No, pero… ¿es muy malo de mi parte querer crear ese ambiente?-Me llené de ternura, ¿cuántas veces había querido conducir por ese camino a Soul sin resultado? Además, Tsubaki es tan buena, en la medida que Black Star le hiciera algo, le daría una paliza.

-Oh, entonces mi caso no te servirá de nada.

Me perdí totalmente en el tiempo, fui succionada por ese recuerdo que creía olvidado. No había sido nada importante, y sin embargo, en las últimas noches la imagen de ese día había vuelto a tocar mi puerta con insistencia.

Llevábamos una semana instalados los dos en nuestro nuevo departamento, y aunque yo había tratado de entablar una buena relación con Soul, él se mostraba reacio a cruzar más que monosílabos conmigo, se limitaba a observarme con esos pozos de sangre, de vez en cuando se relamía los labios o se sumía en largos paseos de pensamientos que solo me sacaban de quicio. De haberlo conocido bien desde el principio, o de haber intuido si quiera su personalidad, le hubiera dado una golpiza. En esa época en cambio, me provocaba escalofríos, la manera en que parecía analizarme, deleitarse con cada uno de mis movimientos… en un momento comencé a pensar que tenía de compañero a un pervertido, a un asesino en serie o a alguna especie de sociópata adicto a la música, que mi primera impresión sobre él había fracasado con creces.

Afortunadamente, eso cambió al final de la primera semana. Llegué a casa después de un berrinche de mi padre, después de todo era el que menos deseaba que viviera con mi nuevo y extraño compañero, opinión que no se había molestado mucho en guardar ni aun cuando estaba frente a él, recién me había desecho de él en la recepción cuando, al entrar nuevamente al departamento, fui golpeada por un delicioso aroma.

"¿Qué haces?" Le había preguntado.

"La cena, todos estos días tú te has encargado de eso" La mirada ya no parecía intimidante sino más bien conciliadora "Tal vez no tenga la apariencia, pero soy un buen cocinero"

Me senté en la pequeña mesa de la cocina para observarlo moverse por ella ágilmente, a veces dejaba que su mirada se cruzara con la mía y entonces me dirigía una sonrisa retorcida que no podía evitar devolver, por muy extraña que fueran sus maneras y actitudes.

"Te gusta el pollo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó él.

"Sí" Le respondí contenta de que Soul comenzara a sentirse en confianza.

"¿Y qué hay de los dientes de dragón, de la carne mongoliana, los rollos primavera, la lechuga, el tomate, de mí, del apio, de la palta y el ropollo?" Presté atención para no olvidar ninguno de los alimentos que mencionó y así darle una sorpresa. Me levanté de mi lugar con los ojos brillantes ante el desafío y contesté:

"Me gustan con la pasta, solo en un buen restaurant, preparados en casa, con cualquier otra comida, me encanta su color, creo que eres el chico más atractivo que he conocido, me gusta hacerlo guacamole, no le encuentro ningún sabor y…" Me paralicé al notar que había dicho que él me parecía lindo… era verdad, pero que Soul lo supiera de esa manera me avergonzaba, además, ¿qué ideas podía hacerse de mí? ¡Recién nos estábamos conociendo!

El silencio y mi nerviosismo se prolongaron cuando él se acercó a mí con decisión, me tomó entre sus brazos y se apoderó sin mi permiso ni delicadeza de mis labios. Traté de apartarlo, pero era muy fuerte, sentía sus dientes filosos en mis mi boca y sus ojos devorándome, abiertos, desesperado por tragarse los míos. Si sentí un poco de miedo, se me fue olvidando a medida que él iba suavizando sus movimientos y me permitía sentir, no su salvajismo, sino una dulzura que no podría haber intuido nunca en su imagen de chico rudo, dulzura que ahora me era más que clara y evidente.

Cuando me soltó, mi corazón dejó de sufrir alborotado y pude ser consciente de que era la primera vez que mis labios se juntaban de esa manera con los de otra persona, me sentí ultrajada y un poco perturbada pero no le quise dar a esa persona el gusto de verme así.

Fue el nacimiento de mi movimiento especial. Lo más cercano y letal eran los "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" de Pablo Neruda y dejé que toda sus letras se estrellaran contra el cráneo de mi acompañante.

"¡Aprovechado!" Le reproché hasta que me rogó que detuviera los golpes.

"Mira, yo no creo en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, y somos dos chicos viviendo solos en un departamento" Soltó Soul como una especie de defensa, con un ligero sabor a propuesta indecente, y aunque comprendía su punto, ¿de qué otra manera podría haber sucedido?, mi madre se iba y Soul llegaba, no tenía que mudarme con mi padre, mi arma tendría un lugar donde vivir sin pagar arriendo y yo no estaría sola, ¡era perfecto!

"Escusas, solo tienes una mente sucia" Susurré resentida, él se acercó nuevamente a mí y temí otro ataque, y sin vergüenza me preparé para él, pero Soul solo acarició y desordenó mi cabello.

"Tal vez, pero ya te besé, no hay nada más, cruzamos la barrera, así nos evitamos deseos triviales en el futuro y nos concentramos en ser buenos compañeros, quizás amigos, ¿quién sabe?" Explicó, o trató de explicar, me guiñó un ojo y continuó con la comida como si no le hubiera robado su primer beso a una inocente niña y yo lo dejé correr como si le hubiera prestado atención a sus palabras y no a sus labios suaves y calientes.

-Ese fue mi primer beso, Soul simplemente lo había hecho para que pudiéramos desarrollar bajo sus ideales "una buena amistad", sin que surgieran entre medio atracciones de tipo físicas-Concluí mi historia, Tsubaki parecía… sorprendida.

-Oh, entonces Soul puede ser bastante…

-¿Idiota?

-Iba a decir s_alvaje_

-Tú tienes a Black Star-Le advertí, ella soltó una risita encantadora.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no creo que la estrategia de Soul vaya a funcionar con él.

-En todo caso, él solo lo hizo por sus extrañas opiniones sobre la interacción social entre un hombre y una mujer-Suspiré-No sintió, ni sentirá nada por alguien como…-Miré mi cuerpo y lo señalé entero-Como yo-Tsubaki hizo una mueca.

-¡Maka, tu eres muy linda!-Me reprochó- En cambio Black Star jamás me verá como algo más que su familia, y eso es muy tierno pero…

-Mierda-Me lamenté y después me dejé llevar por una carcajada, ahí estábamos, hablando de hombres como estúpidas, Tsubaki se mostró extrañada, pero al comprender la situación se me unió.

-Me siento un poco tonta-Confesó Tsubaki visiblemente avergonzada.

-Ajá, suerte con Black Star-Alargué mi brazo hasta posar mi mano en su hombro, me despedí con la otra al ver que Soul se volvía a acercar a nosotras con un gesto de exasperación.

-Maka me hago viejo-Murmuró con cansancio.

-Allá voy-Tsubaki correspondió mi despedida y me guiñó un ojo.

Mi alvino compañero caminaba rápido hasta el estacionamiento, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada al frente, me limité a seguirlo dando vueltas en torno al recuerdo de mi primer beso, de mi beso con Soul ¿Él lo recordaría como yo? ¿Tendría ese recuerdo algún lugar especial en su corazón?

-¿De qué hablaban?-Preguntó él mientras se sentaba al volante de la moto y me entregaba un casco.

-Estupideces-Le respondí con buen humor y sabiendo que al final de cuantas, era cierto.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, solo el sonido del motor que ronroneaba bajo nuestros cuerpos se daba a conocer de cuando en cuando , me relajé y traté de sacar de mi cabeza todo resquicio de la reciente conversación, me afirmé de Soul, pasando mis brazos por su cintura y juntándolos en su ombligo, me arrimé a él tanto como nuestros cuerpo nos lo permitían y una vez que su olor me embriagó por completo me di por satisfecha. Sentí como mi arma se tensaba y trataba de normalizar su respiración para que yo le creyera tranquilo. Me hubiera gustado verbalizar su fracaso, pero preferí disfrutar mi grandioso descubrimiento en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, él también terminó por relajarse entre mis brazos.

-Hoy estás muy cariñosa-Rompió él mis ensoñaciones. No contesté nada, solo restregué mi cara con más fuerza contra su espalda, sentí la vibración de su sonrisa.-En serio Maka, ya llegamos- Ya lo había notado, pero me hice la desentendida.

-Que flojera-Susurré sin soltarlo, nuevamente adiviné su risa retorcida y atractiva, se movió, dejó mis brazos colgando a mis costados, se sentían vacíos y el aire se me hizo insoportable y putrefacto sin su esencia.

-Quita esa cara de decepción-Me reprochó él, se la estaba pasando en grande con mi ataque de emotividad de hoy, se cubrió, seguramente esperando un golpe o algo, yo lo que menos deseaba era comenzar una pelea, la conversación con Tsubaki me había dejado un poco sensible y mis sentimientos por Soul y el deseo latente que me había invadido estos últimos días estaba ahora expuesto… tampoco me molesté en ocultarlo. Soul levantó una ceja y ante mi mirada serena pareció ponerse nervioso, desvió sus ojos de los míos y sin fijar su vista en mi rostro se acercó y me tomó en brazos, como una princesa, me afirmé sin decir nada a su cuello y me entretuve jugando con su cabello hasta que nos tropezamos con la puerta de nuestro departamento.-Las llaves están en mi bolsillo-Dijo, me emocioné un poco al notar que no quería soltarme, estiré mi brazo hasta su bolsillo y saqué el llavero, acaricié descaradamente su trasero con la escusa de hurgar en el compartimento para encontrar mi objetivo, él se dio cuenta, lo sé, tenía una mueca de sorpresa cuando me enderecé. Me arrebató las llaves de las manos, cargó todo mi cuerpo en uno de sus brazos y con la mano libre abrió la puerta. Traspasó el umbral cargándome.

-Es como si estuviéramos casados-Susurré.

-Interesante punto de vista-Concordó él, me dejó en el suelo y cerró la puerta, vi la hora, ¡las seis!, me dirigí a la cocina pues hoy deseaba hacer algo elaborado. Se cumplían cuatro años desde que habíamos comenzado a vivir juntos.

Yo siempre solía esperar la fecha con ilusión y preparaba una cena especial para la ocasión, pero Soul no lo recordaba ni tampoco se daba cuenta de la absurda periodicidad con la cual acontecían esos festines. Cada año preguntaba el motivo y yo solo sonreía diciendo que no era nada especial, mientras en mi cabeza completaba la oración.

"Nada especial para ti"

Soul podía ser muy despistado, y en cuanto a mis sentimientos, fueron demasiado espontáneos como para sentirme incómoda o torturada por ellos, los dejaba fluir mediante pequeños gestos, una mirada, preocupación, felicidad, una sonrisa que a veces lo dejaba confundido pero que terminaba por corresponder. Bueno, ya estaba un poco harta de todo eso, y si Tsubaki decidía llevar adelante las cosas con Black Star, ¿Qué me detenía a mí?

Saqué el zapallo italiano que había dejado hervido en la mañana y comencé a rellenarlo de arroz, escuché a Soul acercarse olisqueando el ambiente.

-Demasiadas especias

-Estoy preparando comida árabe-Me defendí empuñando la cuchara en su dirección.

-Nunca la he probado.

-Exacto mi querido Soul-Le guiñé un ojo mientras volvía a prestar atención a la preparación de la comida. Escuché como él abría el refrigerador, seguramente para ingerir algo de jugo.

-¿Y si no me gusta o soy alérgico a algo?-Él aun no parecía convencido de comer lo que yo había estado planeando y practicando en casa de Kid desde principios del mes. Lejos de irritarme como lo acostumbrado, algo brillante vino a mente.

-Veamos, ¿Qué tal te parecen el curry, la pimienta, el arroz, el zapallo italiano, yo, la carne y el sésamo?-Sonreí internamente al recordar lo que él me había dicho hace mucho tiempo, al final de la primera semana juntos en este lugar que ahora llamábamos con cariño nuestro hogar, sentí como él se atragantaba con lo que fuera que estuviera bebiendo, cuando logró calmarse, sus pazos resonaron en mi dirección hasta que fueron apagados para que fuera su respiración la que captara más mi atención, estaba cerca de mí, tanto, que si me daba vuelta, estaríamos frente a frente.

-Si quieres saber lo que pienso de ti, puedes simplemente pedirlo-Dijo cantarinamente en mi oído, me voltee encontrándome con sus ojos rojos, quise decir algo, pero cualquier cosa planeada se atascó en mi garganta, solo sus rubíes me hacían caer en ese trance delicioso, las palabras y mis pensamientos revolotearon en mi cerebro sin hallar ninguna conexión o coherencia entre sí.- ¿O tal vez deseas un beso?-Agregó acariciando mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

-¡Lo recuerdas!-Logré pronunciar acusatoriamente.

Él resopló y su cabello se elevó con su aliento, la tierra, mi tierra, volvió a girar alrededor de él, alejando la pequeña irritación que estaba sufriendo. Soul notó, nuevamente, que toda mi atención estaba centrada en él, se rascó la cabeza con fuerza, miró hacia la ventana , lo hizo con tanta insistencia que yo también di vuelta mi cara para encontrar algo fuera de lo común, pero fui yo la encontrada, atrapada, encarcelada por los brazos y los labios de Soul que a penas me sintieron contra los de él comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, sin querer darme ni un solo segundo para pensar. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y yo abiertos, lo vi tomar el libro de cocina y arrojarlo lejos, seguramente estaba temeroso de recibir algún golpe. Para darle confianza dejé que mis dedos vagaran por su espalda y su cabello, él suspiró e hizo del beso una danza lenta y dulce, abrió sus párpados y yo los cerré avergonzada, su lengua se paseó triunfante por mis labios y yo abrí mi boca para invitarla a pasar por educación y para poder respirar un momento, jugó un rato con la mía, envolviéndola y apretándola con ternura infinita. Abandonó mis labios solo para ir al abordaje de mi cuello, sacándome suspiros en el camino.

-Por su puesto que lo recuerdo-Respondió tardíamente, separándose de mí, dejándome al borde de un colapso.

-Uh, claro, para que no surgieran deseos extraños y tuviéramos una amistad sana-Dije irónicamente, volviendo a la comida, tomé el cuchillo y lo clavé con fuerza contra el inocente pimiento. Para mi sorpresa, sentí sus manos en mi cintura, acariciándola devotamente.

-Escusas, escusas, solo quería besarte

Volví a encararlo.

-¿En serio?-Quise asegurarme un poco nerviosa, nuevamente estábamos frente a frente, él depositó un beso corto en mis dos mejillas.

-Bueno sí, recién había llegado a este lugar, y ya estabas merodeando mi cabeza, tenía que sacarme tu imagen de allí de alguna forma-Dijo Soul, llevando una de sus manos a mi cabello, jugando con él, enrollando y desenrollando una de mis coletas en su dedo índice.-Todavía no puedo sacarte de mi mente, cada vez ocupas más espacio en ella-Volvió a murmurar, haciendo que mi piel se contagiara del color de sus ojos, traté de apartarme de él, me sentí mareada y tan feliz que en cualquier momento comenzaría a decir estupideces.

Te amo, por ejemplo.

Una cosa es que él estuviera deseando algún contacto físico conmigo y otra muy diferente era el amor que yo sentía hacia él.

-Y si aun te interesa-Volvió a hablar, encerrándome más entre sus brazos, impidiendo el escape-Pienso que eres molesta, irritable y que tu pecho es nefastamente plano-Me removí incómoda, dispuesta a liberar, aunque sea, uno de mis brazos para darle una paliza, estaba comenzando a considerar mis pies cuando el continuó su diálogo- Pero amo eso, cada parte tuya me hace comprender lo que es la felicidad, estar acá contigo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme-Me convertí en gelatina y él se aprovechó de eso para apoderarse de mis labios, nos entretuvimos jugando con la boca del otro, en mi cara se deslizaba una sonrisa cada vez más grande y en la de él un color rosado que no me pasó desapercibido. Cuando nos separamos me di el lujo de refugiarme en su pecho.

-Yo también te amo Soul.

-Me parece bien. Además, dejando de lado las escusas-Dijo tomándome en brazos por segunda vez en el día, me sentó en el borde de la mesa- Aun falta hacer muchas cosas para saciarme de ti y para poder tener una sana amistad.-Finalizó con ironía.

-¿Cómo qué?-Le seguí el juego.

-Me lo pregunto-Dijo, pero posó sus manos con movimientos suaves, de mariposa, sobre mi trasero.

-Bueno, yo-yo no quiero que seamos amigos Soul

-Mejor aún-Se alegró- Así no tengo que ponerle un límite al deseo que siento por ti, puede ser infinito como la música que proviene de tu alma-Me besó repetidamente por toda la cara, alejó sus manos de mis nalgas para que volvieran a alimentarse de la piel de mis mejillas.

-Hoy estás muy…-No pude terminar.

-¿Cursi?-Dijo con una mueca, se alejó de mí mirando nervioso al piso.

-Romántico-Estiré mis piernas para atraparlo con ellas y acercarlo nuevamente a mí-Podría acostumbrarme.

-Deberías… feliz aniversario, por cierto-Me abrazó.

-Creí que no te importaba.

-Ya no tengo escusas para seguir ocultando que mi mundo entero gira alrededor tuyo Maka.

Y yo tampoco tuve que inventarme escusas para lanzarme contra su boca, ansiando conocer más partes de él, queriendo que cada experiencia con Soul se convirtiera en la primera vez. Si hasta ahora todo había sido tan bello y especial, tenía todo el derecho a esperar lo mismo de los días que nos quedaban juntos: toda una vida. Yo misma me encargaría de hacer que durara eso, y mucho más.

Juntos, para siempre, sin la necesidad de escusa**s**.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aaaaaah quedó muy muy **muy cursi** jajaj ,,, pero ojalá les haya gustado, **SOMA FEELS**, los quiero mucho, me dejan un rev si? yo ahora voy a terminar la edición de Crueles y armados, y en una de esas cosas de la vida lo subo ahora mismo ^^


End file.
